Sugarwood
Sugarwood is the first episode of the first season of Ozark and the first episode overall. Synopsis After his business partner cheats a dangerous client, financial advisor Marty must devise a radical plan to save the lives of himself and his family. Plot Cast Main Cast *Jason Bateman as Marty Byrde *Laura Linney as Wendy Byrde *Sofia Hublitz as Charlotte Byrde *Skylar Gaertner as Jonah Byrde *Julia Garner as Ruth Langmore (credit only) *Jordana Spiro as Rachel Garrison (credit only) *Jason Butler Harner as Roy Petty *Esai Morales as Camino Del Rio *Peter Mullan as Jacob Snell (credit only) *Lisa Emery as Darlene Snell (credit only) Guest Stars *Josh Randall as Bruce Liddell *Bruce Altman as Gary *McKinley Belcher III as Trevor Evans *Eric Mendenhall as Hanson Jr. *Clayton Rohner as Hanson Sr. Co-Starring *Molly Leland as Liz *Allan Edwards as Bob Lily *Justin Randell Brooke as Young Husband *Maxie McClintock as Young Wife *Mariana Vicente as Blonde Hooker (Fantasy) *Lindsay Weisberg as Blonde Hooker (Reality) *Steve Witting as Bank Manager *Anthony Sullivan as Bank Veep *Diesel Madkins as FBI Agent 1 *Jared Simon as Broker 1 *Brandon O'Dell as Broker 2 *Gabrielle Byndloss as Brenda *Chris Rickett as Windbreaker *Miko DeFoor as Sales Manager *Opal Littleton as Charlotte Byrde (Young) *Asher Miles Fallica as Jonah Byrde (Young) *Timothy Douglas Perez as Enforcer 1 *Christian Chamberlin as Enforcer 2 *Kristopher Charles as FBI Agent 2 Trivia *This episode is named after the man that Wendy had been seeing behind her husbands back, Gary. His nickname was "Sugarwood". *This episode was directed by Jason Bateman, who also acted in the episode. *Several characters were both introduced in this episode and then killed. **These include: Bruce, Hanson, Hanson Jr and Gary. *In the scene between Del and Marty, in which he begs for his life, Marty's lines do not match the script. Behind The Scenes Actor and director, Jason Bateman released a series of annotations regarding one of the scenes within the episode. The script pages were released to the public with the following annotations to break down the scene.Entertainment Weekly Article Sugarwood annotated Jason Bateman.jpg Sugarwood annotated Jason Bateman (2).jpg #“Del Morales runs the second-largest drug cartel in Mexico. There’s no new way to play a bad guy; they’ve all been played. What Esai did was play the guy in the real and raw and unforced tone of this show — he’s a serious person that is genuine about what he needs people to do, and if you can’t get that done, then it just doesn’t make sense for you to… be around. That’s what’s terrifying about him. Marty knows that it might make a whole lot of sense to kill him and to kill his family.” #“Marty is about to be killed, but he sees that brochure and decides to vamp and bulls— his way out of being killed. What follows is a big, long lie, where he convinces his boss that he can continue doing this money laundering down in the Ozarks.” #“Marty is describing what he thinks the Lake of the Ozarks is and what the audience might think Ozark is all about, when in fact his challenges are about everything behind this stuff — what happens in the kitchens of the restaurants, behind the liquor store, when somebody who’s perceived to be blue-collar has white-collar cash in their bank account.” # “Marty is crying and pleading for his life. There’s no shortcut. You can make yourself laugh, you can sneeze — or at least fake it—but you can’t fake water coming out of your eyelids. This was the most difficult shooting day of the first two episodes.” #“He’s got to figure out how to thread what he knows from big-city banking into a local economy and manipulate their financial structure so that he can run this $8 million through there, and it’s a little awkward. But as you see pretty quickly, this doesn’t become a show about crunching numbers.” Memorable Quotes :Marty: "More shoreline... More shoreline than the whole coast of California." :Del Rio: "Excuse Me?" :Marty: "This place right here has more shoreline than the whole coast of California. And apparently, every summer. Hang on, listen to me. Every summer, the population of this place explodes. Tons of tourists. Midwesterners from all over the place. Blue-collar, white-collar, loaded with cash." Image Gallery Promotional Photos Ozark 101 "Sugarwood" Marty Promotional.jpg Sugarwood.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Season One Category:Premiere